Make A Wish
by Akirou
Summary: “Nonsense. Dreams, wishes, and hopes…they all come true, Cagalli. You just have to believe in them, even when they are gone. Just believe.” Surprise pairing inside.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed, its characters, or plotline. Anyway, if I did, well, things would be a lot smoother in Destiny…with the help of some of my guy friends who can do all the action mecha stuff that I'm not all that interested in.

Aki-note: I'm bursting with ideas, and I completely blame the nothingness that is my summer vacation. This time, I tried to satisfy my love for yuri, yes yuri, with just a CagalliXLacus one shot. Nothing too serious, just a little something my brain thought up of after seeing that new official picture with Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun at the beach. Really cute. Anywho, yeah… slight hints of KiraCaga, KiraLacus.

**Make A Wish

* * *

**

It had been quite a while since she had left. Surely she would come back soon. Her charisma and optimistic persona came and went in the blink of an eye, and no doubt, that left the crew quite lonely. Hope, faith, love, trust. She brought all of that just by being there.

But where exactly was she now?

Certainly not here.

It sank some spirits, others raised and strengthened. She had several conversations with the boy she left behind. Continuously told her how much he'd miss her and pray for her safety each and every night under the very stars the first met under.

"Be strong", she said. "Have hope. I'll be home soon."

And he swore to himself, when she would come back down, he'd be there to help her land on her feet.

He was known for some empty promises, she knew this well. They were after all, siblings.

She felt that same uneasy tension for someone too. Unexplainable, but that's just what love is. It wasn't meant to be understood. It was meant to be felt and shared.

But what happens when that person is gone?

More of a reason for you to become stronger.

She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Archangel and made her way outside for some fresh air. Just recently, it became a habit. Several sleepless night, all filled with thoughts and concern. For what? Her nation, her friends, and so much more that even she never knew.

That one charismatic being taught her so much, despite never being anything but friends. Even she had to admit, they weren't even that close.

Leaning on the railings, her sigh floated away with the gentle breeze that played with her hair. Things just weren't the same.

Taking a look above her, she found her first star of the night. Odd, considering what time it was, there should have been several out by now. But deciding that she had done herself enough thinking for the day, she just took time to enjoy this rare moment of peace and lonesomeness.

They had a complex bond, not sisterly, not friendship. It was just a bond. And she was glad to share that special bond with such a special person. People would think it lucky to have a friend like her.

But it was anything but.

Constantly worrying about her safety up there, it left her restless and downright uneasy everyday and night. Funny how they weren't even friends.

* * *

"_Cagalli, you see that star?"_

_Cagalli picked up her head resting on her folded arms resting on the railings and stared at the girl. "There must be a billion out there. Which one?"_

"_The brightest one, Cagalli, sparkling in the middle. Do you see it?"_

_Squinting in frustration she scanned the midnight blue sky for that certain star. And it was in the middle, sparkling in all its glory. "Yeah, I see it now."_

"_Make a wish, Cagalli."_

"_I don't believe in stuff like that. There's no point on making a stupid wish on one of those things. It's stupid. One time, they're there. And by the time you blink, they're gone."_

"_Nonsense. Dreams, wishes, and hopes…they all come true, Cagalli. You just have to believe in them, even when they are gone. Just believe."

* * *

_

Taking a deep breath, she took a long look up at the sky. There was that first star, sparkling like before.

"_Make a wish."_

Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts run free. It couldn't hurt. "Come back down safe and sound, Lacus Clyne."

She couldn't help but laugh at her naivety. But then again, dreams do come true.

* * *

So, there's the short and pointless piece of fiction I thought up of just looking at the picture. OO…awkward….

Oh well. Review mates!


End file.
